


Important

by claudius



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudius/pseuds/claudius





	Important

I know some of you have been waiting for me to update my previous fanfictions, but unfortunately I don't really write for Homestuck, and I don't feel very motivated to finish them either. Homestuck has become, well, a bad memory for me as a lot of things involving it happened and I just- do not feel comfortable writing fanfiction for it. 

I'm very sorry for this, and I'd be willing to let somebody take my fanfictions up and continue them for me. 

Thank you for enjoying them, and I'm sorry I've disappointed you by not continuing them. 


End file.
